After some years in service, wood utility poles such as power transmission poles, telephone poles, light poles and the like, tend to be subject to rotting just above and below ground level. While the pole is normally rotted in only a relatively small region, and perhaps the penetration of rot is limited, the pole is structurally weakened and may not be sufficiently strong to any longer resist the forces which are applied to it, which create bending stresses and other forces at ground line. This is particularly true with poles which are connected together in what are known as H-frame structures, and in guyed angle structures, wherein wind forces create an uplift force on one of the poles and a thrust force on the other. Because the pole may be in sound condition above and below the relatively short length rotted region, the reinforcement system to be disclosed can be applied to overcome the higher costs associated with replacing the pole in its entirety.